This Christmas
by 2brown-eyes
Summary: Marine Sergeant Edward is helping with a local Toys For Tots drive when he runs into an old childhood friend. He can't help but fall for the blind beauty. Can he convince her not to let her past, get in the way of their future?


**Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to Twilight or the characters of Twilight. I also don't own any mentioned Christmas Song.**

**This Christmas**

The December air was bitter cold and the sky was a slate gray, all around snowflakes fell in small wisps that lingered in the air. My two companions and I stood outside in our dress uniforms by a large truck, which was ready to be filled for the Toys for Tots drive, at the local Seattle ToysRUs.

It hadn't been very busy yet, but that wasn't too surprising. Usually, the busiest times were the weekend after Thanksgiving and the weekend before Christmas. We still expected to fill the truck at least once today. We had a second truck in the back of the lot on stand-by, just in case.

The three of us looked up as a red, sporty BMW pulled into the lot. There were three girls around our age inside. The doors opened, and the first one out was a tall blonde wearing an expensive looking pink ski jacket. My friend, Emmett, made a low whistle from next to me. She was the exact type he tended to go after.

Out of the front passenger door, a short girl with raven hair practically bounced out of her seat. I snickered lowly when I noticed the girl was already all decked out for Christmas. She had on a Santa hat, too large for her head, the ugliest Christmas sweater, one of those large bell necklaces with earrings that that lit up and looked like a Christmas tree light. All though they were hidden by her pants, I bet she was wearing Christmas socks too.

My eyes were drawn to the girl that exited from the back. The blonde was holding the seat forward for her and had her other hand out to help her. She was about medium-height with long, wavy brown hair. She had a black pea-style coat on that went mid-thigh with a blue scarf that matched her gloves. She was on the petite side but was still bigger than the elf girl. I watched as she took the elbow of the blonde girl.

"What a pity. She was hot too," Emmett sighed in defeat.

I frowned as I observed them as they moved around the car. It looked to me like the blonde was helping her brunette friend, opposed to them being a couple; they moved slower than normal, as if they were calculating their steps. But it was icy on the pavement, so maybe they were just being careful.

"I think you may be wrong. I'm willing to bet the brunette is visually impaired," my other friend, Jasper suggested.

"Oh." Emmett seemed abashed, but quickly looked hopeful. "Well, just in case, let's stand at attention for the pretty ladies." He straightened up.

"We don't… oh for Pete's sake," I sighed when I noticed that Jasper had copied him. I didn't want to stand out so I followed their lead.

The girls made their way to the front of the store. Two out of the three, glanced at us a few times, giving us a once over. The blonde leaned her head down and whispered in the brunette's ear. The girl bit her lower lip and blushed slightly from whatever her friend said.

Jasper's observations were proven accurate when the elf skipped over the curve while the other two stopped.

"There is about a medium size step up here." The blonde warned her friend.

She nodded and stepped up carefully without looking down.

"Do you think we can get them to move?" The elf suddenly bounced in front of us.

The other two turned back to her with curious expressions. The elf waved her hand in front of Jasper's face while jumping up and down. I could tell by the amusement in his eyes that he was going to play along.

"What are you talking about, Alice?" the blonde questioned. She glanced at us then at her bouncing friend.

"You know. Aren't they supposed to be unmovable and not react to anything when they are like this?" Alice asked, now raised up on her tip-toes to look at Jasper, he was over a foot taller than her. She stuck out her tongue and crossed her eyes.

His lips twitched as he tried to hold still.

"I thought that you said that they were Marines, Rose?" the brunette looked confused her eyebrows were furrowed and head tilted slightly to the side.

"They are, Bella. Alice is just being Alice." Rose rolled her eyes with a sigh. Her explanation didn't make any sense to me, but it seemed to Bella.

"Alice, you're confusing them with the Queen's Royal Guard over in England," Bella explained shaking her head causing the snowflakes that had gathered in her hair to scatter.

"Opps, sorry,'bout that." Alice nearly turned as red as her hat as her friends shared a laugh. She sheepishly dropped to the flats of her feet and backed away.

"You're forgiven, ma'am." Jasper tilted his head to her. He set himself at eased first, and Emmett and I followed suit.

"Nice to meet you, ladies. I'm Corporal Emmett McCarty. But please, you may call me Emmett. These two here are Jasper and Edward." He threw on his best charming smile as he stared at the blonde.

She looked back at him stoically, seemingly unimpressed.

"I'm Alice, and those two are Bella and Rose," Alice responded jiggling each time she moved.

"Nice, to meet you, three. Thank you for your service to our country." Bella spoke up in a soft, clear voice. She looked in our general direction, and I could see her warm unfocused brown eyes. She looked familiar, but I would've remembered an angel like her if I had met her before.

"Our pleasure, Miss," I answered.

She blushed shyly and lowered her head.

"So, my Rose, do you smell as sweet as they say?" Emmett cheekily asked.

The girl rolled her eyes while her friends openly snickered. "That's not the first time I've heard that one," Rose scoffed.

"So you're a Rose with thorns then." Emmett frowned.

Rose just scowled at him and shook her head.

"So do I get candy from you to suck on if I donate?" Alice blurted out looking at Jasper.

"I'm sorry, we don't have any candy." Jasper frowned slightly.

"So no candy stick that I can lick, like the one that I got from sitting on Santa's lap, last year." Alice pouted.

"I…I." Jasper looked completely flustered.

"Hey, Jazz, she wants your…" Emmett started snickering.

"Corporal, may I remind you, who you are representing right now." I reprimanded him quickly.

The poor girl looked embarrassed enough without him adding to it. I didn't often pull rank, but knew him enough to know what he was about to say wouldn't be appropriate.

Emmett's smirk fell from his face. "Sorry, sir." He mumbled.

"I was talking about you know…candy canes. What else could I mean…oh…oh my god?" Alice turned bright red, again, when she realized her unintentional innuendo. She opened her mouth and quickly shut it, looking mortified. I felt a little bad for her; she seemed nice, just a bit off. She rushed away into the store.

"Jerk," Rose glared at Emmett. She led Bella into the store after the embarrassed elf.

"Good going." Jasper scowled at Emmett.

I wasn't too pleased with him either, I wish I was able to get more than a couple of sentences from Bella.

"Sorry," Emmett grumbled, he gave us a small pout.

"Hey, I'm going to be right back." Jasper started off stride fast in the direction of the Walgreens that was two stores down.

Emmett and I looked at each other and shrugged.

Jasper returned less than five minutes later with a small bag that he stowed on the truck out of the way.

We then got busy with a few donations that we loaded into the truck and thanked people for their contributions. A local scout troop stopped by to donate a couple of bikes that the boys had put together. We had just finished securing them in when the girls returned with three cart loads.

Rose was pushing the first cart but also had her a hand on the front of the second cart, guiding it as Bella pushed it with Alice bringing up the rear.

"Can we give you ladies a hand?" I stepped forward and offered some help.

"That would be great," Rose said with a smile.

I took the cart that she was pushing and Rose moved to help Bella. "Where are these going?" I started to push to their car, trying to figure out how they were going to get all of this into a sports car.

"Actually, that cart and this one is all for your drive. The third is for the Children's Hospital and will go to my car." Rose called out to me, so that I wouldn't go any further.

I pushed the cart towards the truck. "Wow, that's more than generous of you three. Thank you for your donations."

Emmett and Jasper upon hearing this stepped forward to help too. A brief survey of the shopping carts told me that they shopped for all ages too. Not something most often thought about.

"You're very welcome. Toys for Tots is something I hold very close to my heart," Bella softly spoke. She had a wistful look on her face as she seemed to recall a past memory, her hands gripped the handle bar tighter.

"Let's get these things loaded." Emmett grabbed the first item and handed it off to Jasper. The girls helped us empty the shopping carts, so it went rather quickly. I purposely placed myself near Bella and took the items she handed me. Every time our hands brushed, she would blush slightly. I found myself intentionally brushing her hands. Once the carts were empty, Emmett grabbed them and returned them to a cart carrel.

"Miss Alice, this is for you." Jasper pulled out a large red and white stripped candy cane out of the bag he got earlier.

Alice face turned as red as her hat. "You didn't have to do that for me?" she squeaked.

"Well, now, I couldn't have you be disappointed." He held it out to her. She took it and smiled shy up at him.

"Thank you, Jasper, that was very sweet of you." She bit her lip looking up at him.

"My pleasure." He nodded his head, smiling gently at her. My friend was smitten, which was funny since they seemed to be nearly polar-opposites.

"Bella, it was a pleasure meeting you, and your friends. I hope that you have a very Merry Christmas." I gently took both of her hands in mine and gave them a small squeeze, it felt like a spark went through my gloves and up my arms. I subtly ran my thumb over her left ring finger, checking for a ring hidden under her glove. I was pleased to find none.

"It was a pleasure to meet you too, Edward," Bella answered with a small smile. I brought her right hand to my lips and kissed the back of it. Her cheeks had turned a rosy pink before she pulled her hand away.

"Well, Rosie, baby, how about you give me your number, and we can hook up before I have to leave." Emmett winked at Rose.

"As tempting as that is, I'm going to have to turn you down," Rose answered flatly, not looking impressed at all by my friend.

"Come on, Babe. I can show you a good time." He tried to turn on the charm some more.

"Don't call me Babe, its condescending," she huffed. "I'll tell you what, you do something for me and I'll reconsider it." She countered offered.

"Name it, Ba…beautiful." He caught himself before repeating his mistake, he gave her a huge grin.

"We need a Santa Claus for the Children's Hospital on Wednesday. Ours had a family emergency. Feel up to it?" She arched one of her perfectly shaped eyebrows.

"No, problem. I love kids. What time?" He smiled widely.

"One." She gave him a small smile, that I was sure would make his day.

"Do you ladies need any additional help?" I offered. I would love for an excuse to see Bella again.

"Sure, we would never turn down the help. But you have to dress-up. So it's either reindeers or elves?" Rose smirked slightly. Bella giggled lightly from next to me.

"Ooo, how about toy soldiers?" Alice's eyes lit up with excitement.

Rose nodded her approval. "That would work."

"I could do that." Jasper quickly agreed, and I just shrugged, it beat having to wear elf shoes. I just hoped it didn't mean we would have large keys stuck in our backs.

"Great, thank you, we appreciate the extra help. Ladies, shall we be on our way?" Rose suggested.

She held out her elbow for Bella to take as they made their way slowly back to the car.

Alice pushed the cart off fast then hopped on it as she rode it to their car. She narrowly missed hitting another parked car before she stopped. Emmett snickered under his breath earning an elbow from Jasper.

We watched them load their car. It soon came apparent that the car was too small for all three girls and the presents that they had bought. They seemed to be discussing something that caused both Alice and Rose to shake their heads, and say something to Bella, who then shook her head.

After a few minutes, they seemed to come to an agreement, and I watched Alice escort Bella to a small café, that was located next to ToysRUs. Alice came back out, and got in the car then they left the lot.

About five minutes later, Bella exited using a cane, that I didn't notice she had before, and she was trying to balance a tray of drinks. A man with his young daughter hurried forward, and grabbed the door to help her. She thanked him then made her way slowly towards us. I walked forward so I could intercept her.

"Bella, can I give you a hand with those?" I offered stopping in front of her moving to the side slightly.

"Actually, these are for you guys. I knew it was cold so I thought you might want some hot chocolate to warm up," she explained shyly as she stopped.

"Thank you. This is very sweet of you." I reached out for the tray, taking it in my own hands.

"You're welcome. I remember helping my father with Toys for Tots when I was little. He was also a Marine. We always had hot chocolate to warm us up." She smiled sadly.

"I have memories like that also. With my own father, of course." I detected that it was possible that she had lost her father, perhaps while he was serving our country. "Did your friends abandon you?" I asked playfully.

She laughed lightly as she shook her head, making her wavy hair bounce. "No, we missed judged the space we had in the car. They are making a drop off then coming back for me. I offered to stay behind and wait. I was just going to sit in the café, and listen to a book while I waited." She shivered in the breeze, and I frowned that I kept her out in the cold talking with me.

"Thank you, again, Bella." I smiled.

"You're welcome, Edward." She smiled back. She turned, and made her way back to the café**. **

**C**

When I turned to my two friends, they both were smirking at me. I held out the cardboard drink holder with a frown. I took mine as Jasper took the holder from me.

"What?" I asked impatiently. It wasn't like them to be quiet.

"Eddie's got a crush." Emmett taunted childishly, making me roll my eyes.

"So you know how we were going to rotate breaks? Why don't you go now," Jasper suggested with a mischievous glint in his blue eyes.

"I'm not too hungry at the moment. If one of you would like to go, go ahead." I offered. They both exchanged a look that clearly said I was missing something.

"But if you wait until later, Bella won't be there." Jasper hinted.

I glanced towards the café and back. "Yeah, but we don't know where we will be next month." I sighed. As much as I wanted to, it seemed foolish to seek a relationship with her.

"We didn't say go marry her. Just go talk to the cute girl." Emmett smirked.

I did like talking to her. Talking shouldn't hurt. "Alright. I'll be back." I nodded and turned on my heel for the café. I felt myself thaw from the cold outdoors.

I stood in line and ordered a quick sandwich and a brownie to go with my hot chocolate. I looked around and spotted Bella at a small table in the corner. Just big enough for two. I smiled, hopefully, she won't mind me joining her.

After receiving my order, I headed to the table and hesitated. I wasn't sure how to get her attention with her headphones on. I wasn't sure if I should touch her shoulder, since that might startle her.

"Would you like to join me, Edward?" She smiled and lifted her head in my general direction. She pressed a button on her iPod. Her jacket was off and she was wearing a dark green sweater that hugged her curves, it looked so soft that I wanted to touch it.

"Yes, I'm sorry, I wasn't sure how to get your attention without startling you," I apologized as I pulled out a chair from across from her. "How did you know I was standing there?"

"That's my secret that I'll never tell." She smiled mischievously. "So where are you stationed solider?" she asked as she slipped her earphones off her head and placed them on the table. She brushed her long hair back over her shoulders.

"I'm currently on leave right now. I should be getting new orders after the first of the year. Right now, I'm visiting my parents for the holiday. My friends joined me since both of them lost their parents, and my parents basically took them in," I explained. I watched her frown sympathetically and shifted slightly in her seat.

"That was very sweet of your parents. My girls and I basically adopted each other. Only their parents usually either don't take the time off of work, or they go on vacations without them. Their parents think throwing money at them is the answer, but they usually never spend it on themselves, but on things like today." She cupped her drink with both hands and frowned down at the table.

"And your parents, if you don't mind me asking?" I prompted cautiously.

"I lost my father when I was twelve, when he was deployed overseas. I lost my mother in a car accident when I was eighteen. It was the same accident that I lost my vision in," her voice was very strained as she answered. A few tears trickled down her cheek; I reached out and brushed her hand with my own.

"I'm very sorry for the loss of your parents," I told her softly.

She smiled sadly and closed her eyes briefly. "Christmas was my father's favorite time of year. I guess that's why it means so much to me to donate to Toys for Tots. It was my special outing with my dad. After we were done, he would take me to a movie and dinner.

I remember the last few times I helped him, sitting on the back of the truck with a Santa's hat on swinging my legs with another boy who was about a year older than me. His father served on the same base as mine and were friends. I used to have such a crush on him. His mother would send hot chocolate with them, and he would share with me. She also would send these Andes mint candies to melt in the hot chocolate as a treat.

I hated the nickname he had for me though. I came up with a cutesy one in retaliation, just to irritate him. My father said he teased me because he liked me. The next year, my father was deployed during Christmas, and then the following year he was gone."

I paused with my drink half way to my mouth, because her story sounded strangely familiar. "Dizzy Izzy?" I blurted out.

Her smile froze on her face as she processed what I said. "Teddy?" She whispered, her mouth dropped open in shock.

I stared back at her in surprise, realizing who the girl was that I had been talking to. The girl that I have felt this pull towards was my first crush. I also remember being scared shitless of her father, so I teased her, rather than told her that I liked her.

"You had a crush on me." I couldn't help but grin, I placed my cup back down and leaned back in my seat.

She groaned and turned bright red. Her right hand covered her forehead. "This is so embarrassing." She muttered under her breath.

I chuckled and reached out for her hand. I pulled it away and held it across the table. "Don't be. Your father was right. I had a crush on you, too. You were so cute with those braids." I teased her remembering her fondly.

"You mean the ones that you used to pull on," she accused with a scowl.

"Don't you know that means a boy likes you?" I answered as I gave her hand a squeeze. Her cheeks turned a light pink as she tried to hide her smile.

"Well, Dizzy Izzy, it has been a long time. What have you been up to?" Her lips twisted back into a scowl at her hated nickname.

"Well, Teddy." She responded testily.

I bit the inside of my cheek to keep from laughing. She looked even more beautiful when she was mad.

"I will finish my college degree in a couple of weeks. I was delayed, because of the accident. I had to learn how to do just about everything in a new way," she answered. "Soon I will have to find a job."

"What is it that you want to do?" I asked curiously.

"I want to work as a counselor for young children, maybe even teens that have lost their parents or loved ones due to a tragedy," she explained shyly.

"Those kids will be lucky to have someone as sweet as you."

She bit her lip and ducked her head at my complement. "What about you? What's your rank? How are your parents?" she asked.

"I'm a Sergeant. My parents are well. My mother is always involved with some charity. My father retired from the service but works part-time at a local hospital. They would love to see you." I suggested. In fact, my mom will probably try to adopt her.

"That would be nice. I remembered them from years ago. I wanted your mom to be my mom. I used to be so jealous." She looked wistfully into space then looked a little guilty.

"What about your mom? I don't remember her too much." I frowned. In fact, I'm not sure if I ever met her.

It was if a dark cloud passed over her face. "My mother was never the motherly type. She hated that my father knocked her up and she got pregnant with me. When he died, she became a kind of girl that I couldn't stand. She had numerous one-night-stands, starting the night after he was laid to rest, with an officer present at the funeral. She never even bothered to hide it, but encouraged me to follow her example. She did nothing but turn me off from the idea," Bella spat in distaste. " We were in the car one day arguing. She wanted me to join her on a single cruise, and pose as her sister as my high school graduation present.

I refused to go with her; I told her that I had enlisted in the Marines. I don't know why she was so surprised, since I had joined ROTC at my high school. She was so busy screaming her head off that I was throwing my life away, that she ran a red light, and the rest is history."

"I'm sorry, Di…Bella." I switched to her preferred name when I realized the other wouldn't be very appropriate at the moment.

She shrugged half-heartedly. "It is what it is." She sighed. "Aren't you going to eat?" she asked, changing the subject as she let go of my hand.

I frowned at the loss of contact. "Right, I should get back and relieve one of the others." I picked up the sandwich then lowered it. I felt guilty eating in front of her. "Can I get you anything?" I asked.

"I'm fine, thank you." She smiled sweetly.

"You sure? I have a brownie here and looks like it might be a chocolate mint one?" I remembered that she had a sweet tooth.

She bit her lip thoughtfully, and I could tell she wanted to say yes, but she was trying to be polite. I pushed it towards her until it brushed her hand.

We ate silently for a moment. I enjoyed watching her eat. She closed her eyes and moaned lightly while she savored each bite. My cock hardened and twitched as I watched her.

"Are you seeing anyone?" I winced as the wrong choice of words came out of my mouth. Before I could apologize, she snorted with laughter.

"Nope, can't say that I have in about five years," she joked as she wiped a few crumbs from her chin.

"That was a bad choice of words. I'm so…" I trailed off.

She had raised a hand to stop me. "You don't need to apologize. I know what you meant." Her smile made me relax. "No, I'm not seeing anyone. As I said my mother turned me off to casual relationships, and not many are willing to take the time to get to know me on a personal level, giving my condition," she explained half-heartedly. Her hand twisted the napkin from the brownie.

I didn't know whether to be elated that she was single or feel horrible that she had been dealt a shitty hand in life so far.

"How about you?" she asked me.

I raised my head and shrugged. "No. I haven't had much time over the years." I responded, though being around her it made yearn for more. "Can I take you to dinner sometime?" I asked.

I watched as a series of emotions flitted across her face, settling on being unsure.

"Come on, Dizzy Izzy, I promise you, you won't regret it. We can even make it a group thing, if that would make you more comfortable. I think my friends would also like to get to know yours a little better. How about after the hospital event." I suggested, I could see her wavering.

"Your friend Emmett may be taking his life in his hands," she warned, but there was a teasing smile on her face.

"I'll risk it," I answered.

She laughed out loud causing some of the other patrons around us to turn, and give her a curious look. "You're such a good friend, Teddy," she teased. "I'll ask them about it. But I'm in," she agreed.

"Good," I was elated with her response.

She seemed to be hesitant about something she wanted to say. "Normally, I wouldn't bring this up, but since Rose is always so protective of me, I feel as if I need to return the favor. Rose recently got out of a bad relationship, and doesn't trust men at the moment. So seriously, for this to work your friend needs to bring it down a few notches. No offense to him, but he was coming on strong earlier."

"I'll speak with him. He means well, he just comes across exuberant." I promised.

"I know the type. Alice has spent most of her life cooped in boarding schools, and never had a childhood. The past few years, she has tried to make up for it by going overboard." Bella told me. That would explain some things about her other friend.

I finished my sandwich but didn't want to leave. "Would you like to join me, for old-time sake? I'll even allow you to sit on the truck and swing your legs."

"Is that allowed? I'm not family," she questioned. I could tell she looked hopeful.

"If anyone asks, we can say that your Emmett's sister. He has dark hair like yours." I stood up.

"Okay," she put her things away and she stood.

I grabbed her coat off the chair and held it for her. I noticed a ring on her right hand when she placed on her gloves.

"Is that the ring I gave you?" I asked about the heart-shaped mood ring on her right hand. I bought it out of one those machine in the entry area at a ToyRUs for her. She gave me a kiss on the cheek that made me so lightheaded that I had turned and promptly walked into the doors before it had fully slid open. Of course, our dads saw and teased me about it.

Bella blushed and twisted the ring fondly on her hand. "It is," she answered, her cheeks were tinted pink. I lifted her hand and kissed it. I grabbed the glove out of her other hand and helped her slide it on her hand. Her breath hitched and she flushed some more. She reached up with her hand and touched my cheek softly. Her fingers grazed my cheek and then across my nose.

"I see you grew into your nose," she teased.

I scowled when she giggled. I was about to make a comment on her ears when she kissed my cheek lightly.

"Thank you for the brownie," she whispered against my cheek.

"You're welcome, Dizzy Izzy." I chuckled when she huffed.

I moved her hand to the crook of my elbow. Then kept my hand over hers. "Shall we?" I asked.

"I need my cane and bag." She reached out searching.

I grabbed her bag before she could, and slipped it over my shoulder. I handed the cane to her. "I got your bag," I informed her.

**C**

When we approached the guys they looked up and smiled at the two of us. Before we reached them, a strawberry blonde came up to me from the parking lot wearing jeans so tight I would be surprised if she could bend in them. Her sweater was low cut and not at all weather appropriate.

"Aww, look at you helping the blind girl. Tell me, how many toys do I need to buy the little rugrats to get you to help me out with something. I need some work that needs to be done in my bedroom." Her innuendo wasn't missed by me or Bella, by the way she stiffened. The girl stepped so close I could smell her horrible perfume. She reached out to touch my uniform and I jerked back, being cautious of not hurting Bella.

Before I could respond, Bella did. "You should be ashamed of yourself. Only giving to a charity if you get something out of it. Especially taking one that gives gifts to children at Christmas and turn it into something so vulgar." Bella's eyes were narrowed.

"I'm sure you're used to charity, aren't you," the girl smirked as she looked down at Bella.

Her comment made my anger flare. Who was she to talk to Bella like that? "Don't speak to my wife that way. Just because she doesn't have her vision, doesn't mean she's in need of charity. I'm not sure what you expected today, but we don't dishonor a respectable charity like you were hinting at. If you can't give a gift out of the goodness of your heart, then move on."

She stepped back looking flustered. "Your wife?" Her mouth opened and closed, but before she could continue, she was interrupted.

"Oh and Tanya?" I heard Rose speak up. I didn't realize that she was back, or that she knew this girl. Alice was standing beside her with her cellphone out. "If I ever hear you talking so rudely about one of my friends again, then this video, that Alice got, will show up in the hospital boards' email boxes. And she did get everything, how do you think your daddy would like that?"

Tanya nostrils flared as she glared at Rose. She turned on her heels, and stormed off.

"Are you ready to go?" Rose came up and stood in front of us. She looked back and forth between us, before giving me a warning look.

"Yes." Bella nodded. She turned to me. "See you Wednesday, Teddy." She squeezed my arm. She let go of my elbow and Rose took over.

"Wait, Dizzy Izzy, can I get your phone number?" I asked.

"Why? And what's with the nickname, it sounds insulting." Rose demanded narrowing her eyes.

"I was asking her," I responded.

Bella pulled out her phone, and handed it to me. "Relax, Rose, Edward is an old friend. His father and mine served together. We knew each other as kids. The nickname is from back then, I had one for him too."

Rose relaxed slightly. I realized that she was being protective of her friend and it wasn't really me.

"Would you mind placing yours in then calling your phone? It would be easier?" Bella requested.

I quickly did as she asked, and heard my phone ring in my pocket. I handed her phone and her bag back to her.

"We will see you boys on Wednesday." Rose smiled. "Alice?" she called.

Alice tore herself away from Jasper and skipped to their side. She looked back and forth between me and Bella and grinned widely. She grabbed Bella's other arm, and the three of them headed across the parking lot.

"Teddy?" Jasper smirked.

"Only she is allowed to call me that?" I retorted, only causing them both to snicker again.

**C**

The weeks went by, and Bella and I hung out quite a bit. I took her ice skating and sledding, making sure to be extra careful with her. She helped me shop for my mother for Christmas.

There were several evening that we made dinner together, and sat by the fire afterward listening to Christmas music and talking.

The hospital event went great. Bella made a cute elf with twin braids that I bet she wore on purpose. Of course, I had to tug on them when she wasn't looking, earning a scowl each time.

Well, to me it went great. Emmett might beg to differ since he got thrown up on, but he had managed to keep a smile on his face for the poor sick little girl, who was mortified that she threw up on Santa.

Rose took pity on him or maybe she was just impressed how he handled the sick little girl, and agreed to join us for dinner. She still kept him at arm's length though. Rose didn't want to start anything, if he was going to end up across country, in a couple of weeks.

Jasper and Alice, on the other hand, fell all the way in. If they thought about how to handle a long distance relationship, I don't know, but they both were blissfully happy.

The more time I spent with Bella, the more I knew I was falling in love with her. She was still that very sweet girl that I remembered from childhood. Her past hadn't tainted her outlook on life, with the exception of her mother, which I can't blame her for being a little bitter about.

**C**

This evening the girls were joining us for dinner at my parent's house. I was trying to wait patiently with the guys in the living room. When the doorbell rang we tried to beat each other to the door. My father reached it first, and gave us a look that stopped us in our tracks.

"Since it's my house, how about I answer the door, boys." He shook his head at our childish behavior.

He opened the door with a charming smile. "Ladies, thank you for coming. Please, come in." He stepped aside, and allowed them to enter. "May I take your coats? I can also take that pie from you…" he trailed off. "Isabella, dear, is that you?"

"Yes, sir, it is nice to meet you, again." I heard Bella respond shyly.

"Call me Carlisle. I'm sorry to hear about your father. When it happened I was stationed too far away to attend his services." He held her pie with one hand, and gave her hand a squeeze.

"Thank you, s…Carlisle. I understand. These are my friends Rose and Alice." She introduced her friends.

"Pleased to meet you ladies. Now I know why these fools were pushing each other out of the way, like children, trying to get to the door first," he joked. I felt my face flush when the girls laughed. "Emmett, take this pie to my wife, and let her know that our guests have arrived."

"Yes, sir," he obediently took the pie.

"Bella, may I help you with your coat." I stepped forward.

"Thank you, Edward." She turned to have her back to me, and I slipped the coat off her. She was wearing a dark red dress that fit her curves and her hair was braided in a way that you couldn't see the end it since it was tucked up into the braid.

"You look beautiful tonight," I whispered into her ear.

"Thank you," she blushed but still looked unsure.

"Let me hang this up and I can give you a tour of the house." She nodded, and waited patiently.

We walked slowly around the main floor of the house so she could count steps. My mother and I spent the day making sure there was nothing hazardous in her path. Our tour ended in the kitchen.

My mother put down the spoon she was using to stir with as soon as she saw Bella. "Bella, it has been a long time. You have grown into a beautiful woman. It's no wonder why my son is quite smitten by you." She winked at me before hugging Bella.

"It is nice to see you again, Esme. May I help you with anything?" Bella offered.

"I have everything under control but thank you." My mother went back to work at the stove.

**C**

After dinner, I escorted her to the living room. We paused in the doorway for a moment.

"You two are standing under the mistletoe, you have to kiss," Alice cheered as she grinned like a mischievous elf.

"Is that okay," I whispered in her ear.

She nodded and bit her lip. I placed my fingers under her chin and tilted her head up. I touched my lips softly to hers, just from the light touch my body reacted to hers as a current of energy went through every vein of my body. Her breath hitched and her breasts pressed against my chest. I wanted to take it further, but this wasn't the place.

"Awww," the girls cooed. Bella blushed, and took a step away from me.

"Edward, will you play for us?" my mother asked with a smile.

"If he plays the piano then Bella should sing for us," Rose mentioned.

"I don't know…" Bella paled.

I leaned forward and whispered in her ear. "If I have to perform, so do you." I tried to encourage her.

"Okay," she agreed.

I led her to the piano. She felt out to touch the smooth piano bench before sitting. I sat next to her, letting our legs brush together on the bench.

"What shall I play first?" I asked. I reached next to me, and held Bella's hand while I waited for them to decide.

"I like "I'm Dreaming of a White Christmas_"_," Rose stated.

"How about, "It Must have been the Mistletoe"," my mother suggested with a smile, and wink at me. Thank god Bella couldn't see all her winks.

"Oh, the one that's a really fast version of "Jingle Bells_"_," Alice hopped up and down in her seat on the couch. If hers suggestion wasn't bad enough, then my friends spoke up.

"You gotta do, "Drummer Boy"." Emmett insisted.

"I have always been partial to, "Santa's Coming in a Pickup Truck"." I glanced at Jasper.

"I've never heard of that one," I told him.

He shrugged and draped his arm over Alice's shoulders, affectively stopping her from hopping.

"What was that song the two of them did as a duet at the kids' Christmas party, years ago?" My dad asked, looking at my mother.

I had forgotten about that. Bella's mother forced her to go sing in front of everyone. Bella looked so pale and nervous with everyone staring at her. I ran up on my own, and joined her, so she didn't have to do it alone.

"We sang, "TheChristmas Song"," Bella answered a small smile played on her face. "I still haven't forgiven my mother for doing that to me," she said under her breath.

I snickered, and gave her hand a squeeze.

"Let's start with that one," my father suggested.

We went through everyone's request and more. Well, almost everyone's. Bella hadn't heard of Jasper's request either. Her voice had grown more confident over the years and she sounded like an angel next to me. I grew more resolved that I had to convince her to give us a shot at something more.

As the girls got ready to leave, my mother insisted that they had to come to Christmas dinner. I was pleased when they agreed; knowning that I would be spending Christmas with my Bella,

**C**

The next day, I knocked on Bella's door and waited for her to answer. She lived in a duplex, Rose lived on the other side of her. Although she celebrated Christmas, her house wasn't that decorated since she told me there was no one there to see it and enjoy it. Hence, the surprise I had with me.

She opened her front door, looking beautiful standing there in her bare feet, and wearing a gingerbread man apron covered in flour.

"Hi, Dizzy Izzy." I greeted her with a smile. She tilted her head to the side, and took a deep sniff.

"Hey, Teddy. Why do you smell like a Christmas tree?" She looked amused.

"Because I brought you one," I answered, leaning forward trying to keep the tree from hitting her, and kissed her soft cheek. She tasted and smelled of sugar.

"That was very sweet of you. But I told you that it was unnecessary. How am I supposed to take care of it?" She looked concerned.

"I'll do all the hard work, I promise. Where should I put it?" I asked wanting to make sure I didn't put it in her way. She hesitated and walked away from the door. She walked into her spacious living room.

"Is there enough space in that corner?" she questioned, pointing at an empty corner out of the way of her usual path.

"Plenty," I answered.

"It's not a Charlie Brown tree, right?" she joked. She bit her lip and her eyes twinkled with amusement.

"Nope. Want to feel how big it is?" I realized my innuendo too late as she blushed and giggled. "The tree of course." I cleared my throat roughly, only causing her to giggle more.

"I'll wait to you have it in a stand." She grinned. "Do you have one? I have all my Christmas stuff in the attic storage."

"I have a stand, but I'll get the Christmas stuff out for you, too. Are the boxes marked?"

"No, but Christmas stuff is in red and green boxes. My father's idea to keep things organized. As far as I know they are together. Alice and Rose helped me move in. I think it was an old boyfriend's of Rose's that placed them up there," she explained.

The timer went off in the kitchen. "I have to get that." She disappeared down the hall. I heard the oven door open, and her singing along with Christmas music.

I leaned the tree carefully against the wall, and then bent down to get the base ready. I had the tree in the stand within minutes. I went in search for her attic, finding a pull cord hanging from the ceiling near her bedroom. I entered and looked around in the dim light to see if I could spot her boxes. Finding two huge boxes, I slid them towards me and then carried them down.

I placed on the garland and the multi-colored lights, figuring that Bella might want to put on some of the decorations herself.

"Bella, can you come here?" I called.

She appeared in the doorway, a moment later. "Is everything okay?" she asked.

"Everything is fine. I just thought you might like to put the angel on the tree." I offered.

"I'll be right back," her face lit up with delight. She disappeared and returned a moment later without her apron on. She walked towards me, and I kicked the lid of a box out of the way just in time. I chastised myself that I would have to be more mindful than that. She came to a stop next to me and bit her lip looking excited.

"Here's your angel," I placed it gently into her hands. She took it carefully and then ran her fingers over the dress of the angel.

"This was my grandmother's so please, don't let me drop it." She seemed suddenly nervous.

"I won't. The tree is a little taller than me, so I'm going to lift you up. Are you okay with that?" I asked before lifted her.

"That's fine." She turned towards the tree and waited. I moved behind her and placed my hands on her hips.

"Up you go," I lifted her up. Her long hair brushed against my face, and I felt myself harden. It didn't help that her ass was rubbing against me just above my cock.

"Is this the tip?"

I blinked to clear my thoughts then focused up. I cleared my throat to answer her. "The top is a little higher and to your left," I directed.

She reached out with one hand and felt for it.

"About an inch to your left and maybe two up."

She found the top branch and grasped it in her hands and placed the angel on it. She turned in my arms and just slid down my body until her feet touched the floor, her breasts brushing against me. She remained on her tiptoes so her face was an inch from mine. We were so close that I could feel her warm breath across my face. I dipped my head down and lightly pressed my lips against her smooth ones. She froze at first but started to slowly respond. I tested to see how far I could go by tracing her bottom lip asking for entrance.

She pulled back away from me, placing both her hands on my shoulders. "Edward, we need to stop," she whispered. She didn't sound mad, but she didn't seem very happy either.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kissed you. But you feel it too, don't you." I pressed a hand tenderly to her cheek.

She heaved a big sigh and stepped away out of my arms. "I feel something, I'm just not sure we should act on it." She moved away, she sat down on the couch, and tucked her feet under her. She patted the cushion next to her.

I walked over and sat on the edge. I was thinking of an argument I could make to have her give us a chance.

"If I led you on, I'm sorry. Just after my mother's example, I don't want a causal relationship. I plan on saving myself for the man that I marry," Bella nervously explained, she wrung her hands on her lap.

"Bella, don't apologize. I shouldn't have rushed you, I know how you felt about your mother. If we wait until our wedding night than I'm fine with that." I responded with a tiny smile.

Bella looked a bit confused then she smirked slightly, her eyebrows raised. "Our Wedding? Funny, I don't recall you proposing."

"I will someday." I slipped off the couch and knelt before her, I lifted her left hand off her lap and kissed it gently.

"Edward, how can we have a relationship? You're in the military, and may get stationed far from here." She frowned but kept her hand in mine. I squeezed it gently, and rubbed tiny circles on the back with my thumb.

"I'm hoping to get the Marine Aviation Training Support Group at Whidbey Island. If I do, I won't be far at all. Even if I'm stationed elsewhere, I don't think we should just give this up. I want to be with you, I believe that it was fated, that we were meant to meet again. We can communicate by phone, e-mail, or other chat programs if we want." I proposed a solution.

She turned her face from me. "Why would you want to be stuck with a blind girl when you could have anyone?" she muttered.

I wasn't entirely sure she wanted me to hear what she said. I scooped her up, and placed her on my lap as I sat back on the couch.

She cried out startled. "Hey!"

I gently guided her head so our foreheads were touching. "Isabella, don't talk about yourself that way in front of me. The fact that you're blind only makes you more special to me, not a hindrance. For all, you know I could be butt ugly, and your blindness is a blessing, so you don't have to see my ugly face."

"I doubt that you're ugly." Bella's lips twitched, her fingers brushed my cheek.

I turned my head to kiss the tips of her fingers. "Not the point. Would you judge me less if I had any war wounds?" I questioned.

"Of course, not." She shook her head, looking insulted.

"Exactly, if some fool judged you for your blindness than it was his lost. I know it's been a short time, but I've fallen hard for you, sweet Bella. I love you." I brushed the tears from her eyes before I kissed her lips lightly.

"I've fallen for you so fast it scares me. But, I love you, too," she admitted tearfully.

"Don't be scared, that doesn't have to be a bad thing. Just let me love you, and you love me back, okay?" I kissed her forehead, and trailed my nose down her cheek. I felt her head bob up and down.

She took a deep breath. "Okay."

I kissed her lightly once…twice…the third time leaving my lips to linger on hers.

The phone rang, and I wanted to tell her to leave it.

"Phone call, Volturi Insurance Co.," a robotic voice spoke up. Bella slipped off my lap.

"Sorry, I need to get that." She walked across the room, she grabbed the phone off the nearby table.

"Hello?" she answered with her back towards me. There was silence as she was listening. "Are you sure?" _pause "_I understand." _pause_ "Thank you. Have a Merry Christmas," her voice broke by the end. She placed the phone on the table with a shaky hand.

I was immediately concerned that something was wrong. I waited patiently for her to come back to the couch, but she didn't.

Her hands covered her face and I watched her start to shake. It took me a moment to realize she was crying; I got to my feet and was over to her in a flash.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong." I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her to me. She turned and buried her face in my chest, and cried for a few minutes more.

I swept her up, and carried her to the couch. I nestled her close to me, wishing I knew how to make it better.

"Come on, love, talk with me. If we are going to try, we have to be able to confide in each other when something is wrong." I rubbed her back gently.

She lifted her head slightly, and rested it on my shoulder. "Just disappointed. That was my insurance company telling me that I've been denied coverage for a procedure that might save my eyes. The procedure is experimental, but the doctor is convinced it would work. I don't have the means to pay out of pocket. I just got my hopes up, that's all. I'm just glad I didn't tell the girls, so they won't be disappointed, too." She sniffled.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. We can talk to my dad, maybe he would know someone." I offered, I brushed the hair off of her neck.

"There is still the issue of payment. I looked before, only to get let down. I think I just need to accept that this is how I'm going to be." She took a couple of deep breaths until she seemed to be calmer. "Would you like some cookies? I can make some hot cocoa to go with it." She stood and waited for my answer.

I took that it was time to change the subject. "I'll love some, then I'll help you finish decorating the tree." She smiled and made her way to the kitchen.

I sighed and stood up. I cleared the floor the best I could, then paused to look at the tree with the rainbow lights. I wished I could do more for her.

"I even got some of those Andes candies for the hot cocoa," she announced as she reappeared carrying the tray.

"Sounds wonderful," I stepped forward taking the tray from her.

She reached up and placed a hand on my cheek then pecked my lips with a sweet kiss. I could taste the mint from the candies.

"Sorry, for my meltdown," she whispered.

"You have nothing to apologize for. These look delicious." I placed the tray on the coffee table. I looked at the dark green, shiny wrapper around the candies, and formed an idea. Now to just convince her of it.

**C**

It took us about half-an-hour to decorate the tree. I could tell a lot of the pieces meant a lot to Bella with how careful she was with them. I helped her make sure they got safely on all the branches.

When we were done we stood facing the tree. My arms wrapped around her waist as her back rested against me. I rested my chin on her shoulder. I kissed her neck making her squirm and giggle.

"How does it look? Like a blind person did it?" She poked fun at herself.

"The tree looks beautiful. This time next year, you'll be able to see it for yourself," I said decisively.

"Edward," she said warily.

"Marry me, Dizzy Izzy?" I asked.

"But we..." she stuttered before stopping, she looked completely torn how to answer. I grinned that she couldn't say no. "This is sudden. Why so fast? What happened to slow? Is this really for sex?" She looked confused and slightly hurt, not what I wanted.

"No, that can wait until you are ready. But if we are married, we don't have to be separated. My insurance is a good one that will take care of your surgery, or else I can pay for it, if need be, from my trust fund. But most of all, I know that I have loved you since I saw you step out of that car the other day. I feel as I lost you once, and I don't want to lose you again. It may be fast, but it feels so right."

I turned her, and knelt in front of her. "Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me. I promise to love, cherish, and take care of you for the rest of my days." I slipped the makeshift ring I made from the candy wrappers over her finger.

She touched it with her other hand. "Is this the candy wrappers?" she asked, biting her bottom lip as a few tears ran down her face.

"I'll get you a better one." I promised.

"I kind of like this one. It's more sentimental." A soft grin on her lips. She closed her eyes and muttered. "We're crazy." She looked down at me and let out a deep breath.

"Yes," she whispered and smiled. "Yes, I'll marry you," she said louder.

I picked her up and swung her around. She squealed as she clung to my shoulders.

**C**

**Epilogue**

**1 year later.**

I entered the house, and could hear her singing. I smiled as I followed the sound of her beautiful voice. I leaned against the doorframe of the living room, and spotted her placing something in my stocking.

"What are you doing?" I called out. She jumped and whirled around with her hand to her chest. She glared at me through her glasses, and placed her hands on her hips. She was wearing the ring I made out of wrappers on her right hand. I never expected her to keep it, but she loved the symbolism of it, and kept it in her jewelry box. She wore it every now and then.

"Don't do that," she scolded me. She looked gorgeous as she stood there in her crimson dress and barefoot.

"Sorry," I chuckled. "Happy anniversary, love." I held out the roses for her.

"Oh, Edward, they are beautiful," she cooed, and took them from me and, sniffed them.

Last year, my Bella married me on Christmas Eve in front of my parents' Christmas tree. The whole party was her friends, mine, my parents, plus my father's friend, Eleazar, who married us, and his wife. Since then, our lives have only gotten better.

After the first of the year, I got my orders to be in Washington State as I had hoped. We moved to a house closer to the base. That March, Bella had her surgery to repair her eyes. I made sure I was the first one she saw, when she opened her beautiful brown eyes. She still needed glasses, but she could see.

I knew Jasper was going to propose to Alice this New Year's Eve. Emmett and Rosalie had an off and on relationship for a while, until she decided at Thanksgiving that she would move closer to the base in California, where he got stationed last year, to give their relationship a real go.

"I have something else for you?" I pulled out of my deep coat pocket a small, wiggling form. I held it out to her, and her eyes grew wide. She took the tiny animal from me, and cuddled it to her chest.

"A kitten. Aww…he...she..." She looked at me for confirmation. She placed the floor on an end table.

"She, but she needs a name." I smiled. One of the things I remember from when we were kids was her begging her dad for a kitten. He always told her maybe next year.

"She is so cute." She placed the kitten on the floor and we watched it explore around. I took my jacket it off and threw it over the back of the chair, and wrapped my arms around her. The tiny furball seemed to like the tree. She left it after a few moments to find a chair by the fireplace, where she curled up in it and fell right to sleep.

"Thank you." She wrapped her arm around my neck.

She jumped up, and her legs hooked around my waist, I supported her with my arms to keep her from falling. She peppered my face with kisses, and ran her fingers through my hair. She removed her lips from my mine, and started kissing and sucking at my neck. Her fingers yanked at my shirt trying to get it off. I set her on her feet before I knelt down, and fiddled with her zipper before getting it down, and pushed the straps off her shoulders. She was wearing a lacey red bra with embroidered mistletoe placed over her nipples.

I pushed the straps aside and kissed her 'under the mistletoe' while reaching around and unclasping her bra.

Her breath hitched as she pushed my pants down over my hips. "There's more mistletoe, but you've got to find it," she whispered huskily in my ear.

I met her eyes, which were dark and hooded. I kissed her lips and removed the rest of her dress, placing it gently to the side so she won't get upset later that it got wrinkle before going out. Or maybe I should ruin it so we can stay in.

I got distracted by the lacey underwear that matched the bra. Right over her center was more mistletoe as well on the hips. I kissed the hips first as I slid down the underwear and placed a lingering kiss over her heated center. I ached. I wanted her so bad.

I kissed my way up her body and before kissing her hard on the lips. I slid into her as she moaned with pleasure. Our bodies moved together as one as we made love next to the Christmas tree; we came together, with her collapsing on my chest. I grabbed a blanket off the arm of the couch and wrapped it around us.

A tiny meow reminded us she was there. The kitten blinked, opened her eyes, stretched, turned her back on us and curled back up.

Bella laughed. "Oops, I guess we forgot that we aren't alone."

"We still need a name for her. How about Dizzy?" I suggested.

Bella wrinkled her nose. "We can use our baby name book," she suggested.

"What baby name book?" I asked confused.

Bella became silent and she bit her lower lip.

I looked down at her and her face was flushed pink and she avoided my eyes.

"Bella, love, are you pregnant?" I asked.

She sighed looking disappointed. She moved away and headed for the stockings.

My eyes traveled her naked body for some hint of a baby bump. I grew distracted by her breasts, that I was pretty sure have grown, but she still had a flat belly.

"It was supposed to be a surprise for tomorrow." She pulled out a package the size of a pen but flatter. "Here." She handed it to me.

I tore my eyes from her, taking the object. I ripped the wrapping paper off and looked down at the words 'pregnant' on a small white stick. "We are having a baby," I mumbled then grinned. I turned to my beautiful wife and kissed her gently. "This is the best present that you could've gotten me."

"Good, because a baby can't be returned." She beamed then straddled my waist. She ran her hands through my hair and tugged it slightly. "We won't be able to do this next year, so we should make the most of it."

We never made it out that night.

**A/N: This was my second story that I wrote for the Mistletoe Contest. Didn't submit this one since we were only allotted one. But since it was complete I wanted to post it any ways. **

**This one will not be continued. **

**Thank You For All Reviews!**


End file.
